Sasha
by WalkInEternity
Summary: A story in which Duncan faces a new enemy, Joe pours drinks for everyone except himself, and Methos is amused. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highlander.

**A.N.:** Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this was too much fun to write. This is my first Highlander fic.

**Prompt:** author's choice, author's choice, cat person or dog person? (From: fic-promptly on Dreamwidth)

**Sasha**

Methos bit his knuckle harder, almost drawing blood. His shoulders were shaking. He could see Joe out of the corner of his eye, having a similar reaction.

"Alright you wee beastie, I've just about enough of you!"

Duncan's voice was loud and angry, though Methos could read an undercurrent of fear. Methos couldn't help it. A giggle escaped past his knuckles. Luckily, Duncan did not hear it, though the quick look from Joe says he did not miss it. A high-pitched screech, one Methos thought Duncan incapable of making, brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

"It bit me! I'm going to-" Methos saw Duncan reach for his sword.

Joe suddenly stiffened, mirth falling away to alarm. Methos decided that it was time he intervened.

"Oh, put that away, Highlander. You're scaring her."

He then proceeded to scoop up the younger immortal's latest adversary. He looked fondly down at the "beast" in his arms.

"Aw, Mac, she's just a kitten. Don't tell me you're scared of her."

Duncan looked offended. "That is a _vicious_ animal." His hand had not left the hilt of his sword.

Joe spoke up from behind the bar. "Her name is Sasha. I would appreciate if you didn't slice my new pet in half."

Sasha, nothing more than a fuzz ball, started to knead her claws on Methos' sweater. He didn't mind.

Duncan relaxed minutely at Joe's words and finally let go of his sword. He sat down at the barstool furthest from Methos and Sasha, not taking his eyes off the pair. "As long as it doesn't come near me again."

"She, Mac."

"What?"

"Sasha is a girl, not an 'it'. Isn't that right, precious? Oh yes, you are so pretty, kitty," Methos cooed at the kitten in his arms. "It's okay. I won't let the mean highlander get you." Methos scratched Sasha behind the ears.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "_Of_ _course_ you're a cat person, Methos." He turned to Joe. "I'm just surprised at you, Joe!" He managed to make that sound accusing and disappointed at the same time.

Joe poured him a drink. As he did, he said. "Actually, I'm surprised too. I had a dog when I was little. My best friend, really. When he eventually died, I was heartbroken. Never bothered with another pet." Joe gestured to his legs and said, "I thought about getting one over the years, but after I lost my legs, it always seemed like too much work."

Duncan nodded and took a sip of his drink. His earlier anger seemed to have drifted away, though he would throw a cautious look at Sasha every now and again.

Methos spoke up, over the purring ball in his arms. "What changed your mind, Joe?"

Joe refilled Methos' beer mug, sending a fond look to Sasha as he did. "Mike did actually." He was referring to the fellow Watcher that helped Joe around the bar. "He said a friend recently had a litter of kittens and there were far too many. Didn't know what to do with most of them. So, he brought this little girl over here, promising to help with Sasha as much as he could." Joe shrugged and leaned against the counter. "It was love at first sight, really."

Sasha bumped her head against Methos' chin. Methos continued to pet her. He looked up at Duncan through his lashes. "I think it was quite the opposite with Mac." Amusement laced his words.

Duncan scowled, clearly hearing the humour in his words and not appreciating it. "I can't see any good coming from that beast," he growled.

Sasha looked up at the sound of Duncan's loud voice. Methos and the kitten both wore nearly identical expressions aimed at the Highlander. Joe raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, if you don't like cats, do you like _any_ pets?"

Duncan shrugged, "I guess I've always been more of a dog person."

Joe shook his head. "That makes so much sense."

Methos didn't say anything, though his eyes sparkled with silent laughter. Sasha continued to purr.

**A.N.:** Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
